fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 13
Verschwunden Teil 2 Wie erging es wohl T.k. und den anderen, T.k. ging mit Patamon jeden noch erdenklichen weg entlang doch er landete immer wieder in einer Sackgasse „ohh mist schon wieder eine Sackgasse und was nun Patamon“ „keine Ahnung T.K.“ plötzlich Packte ihrgent was Patamon es war eine Schwarze Hand doch sie hatte keinen Besitzer da sie aus der wand kam T.k. nahm sich einen Stein der neben ihn lag und warf ihn auf die Schwarze hand die darauf hin Patamon los „geht es dir gut Patamon“ „ja dank T.K. doch was ist das“ „ich bin das was T.k. am meisten hasst“ auf einmal tauchte aus der Wand ein Devimon „wusste ich es doch ich habe schon eine vor Ahnung gehabt das etwas dunkles uns verfolgt, mach dich bereit Patamon wir werden es vernichten“ Patamon sah T.k. an und zögerte kurz da es T.k. noch nie so gesehen hatte doch dann sagte es „ok T.k.“ dann digitirte Patamon zu Magnushenangemon und griff 2 mal mit Himmlischer Schlag an und zerstörte Devimon danach öffnete sich wieder an licht Tor und T.k. ging mit Patamon durch (ebenfalls im gleichen Moment bei Yoli) „ach Hawkmon mit dir kann ich über alles reden und ich muss dir eine Sache anvertrauen ich glaube ich habe mich in Ken verliebt aber ich weiß nicht ob er auch solche Gefühle für mich hat“ doch bevor Hawkmon da zu eine antwort geben konnte hörten sie jemanden sagen „na klar habe ich auch für dich Gefühle Yoli“ „oh Ken du hast uns gehört ic.. ich“ Ken legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und sagte „ganz ruhig Yoli“ dann küsste er sie auf dem mund dann musste sich Hawkmon Melden „ich störe euch nur ungern aber seht doch da hinten“ es zeigte auf eine Gestalt die vor einem Licht Tor stand „was ist das“ fragte Yoli doch dann kam die Gestalt und bei genaueren hin sehen erkannten sie wer es war es war Demon „doch es schien sie nicht zu sehen und um jeden Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen schlichen sie sich an ihm vorbei doch bevor sie as Tor erreichten bemerkte sie Demon und griff mit seinen Flammeninferno an „Ken Yoli wir beschützen euch“riefen Wormon und Hawkmon im Chor dann digitierten sie beide aber auf das Phantom Level und zwar zu Antaiosmon und Samurimon sie werten den Angriff mit Wanderers Knochenstab ab und griffen es mit Käferschwertstreich an dabei Vernichteten sie ihren Gegner und gingen hand in hand Durch das Licht Tor (Cody hatte in der Zeit Izzy gefunden) „Hey Izzy“ rief Cody doch er bekam keine antwort von ihm er sah's einfach nur da dann kam Tentomon zu Cody und sagte „so sitzt er schon seit stunden rum, er ist wie eine lehre hülle aber so schwer wie eine Stein er führt sich auf wie früher“ „was meinst du damit Tentomon“ „nun ich erzähle mal es war das erste mal das wir in der digiwelt waren wir waren zwar schon eine zeit lang da aber wir mussten uns trennen da tai damals als einziges wieder in die reale Welt konnte das war nach dem Kampf zwischen Metal Greymon und Etemon nach diesem Kampf war Tai verschwunden und wir machen uns alle auf dem weg um ihn zu suchen und im laufe des Weges trennten wir uns und so gerieten Izzy und ich an Vademon der Izzy's wissen stahl aber auch das erste mal das ich zu Megakabuteriemon digitirte und jetzt scheint es genau das gleiche zu sein was machen wir denn jetzt nur“ „Armadillomon du kommst mit wir schauen uns mal hier ein wenig um“ „das will ich euch doch mal ersparen wenn dann dürft ihr mich gleich sehen darf ich mich vorstellen Ebermon ich bin aus Vademon digitiert das ihr damals fast Vernichtet habt aber jetzt bin ich zurück um Rache zu nehmen und mir mein Eigentum wieder zu holen“es hielt eine art Blase in der Hand „Das ist Izzy's Wissen“ schrie Tentomon auf „was na warte, bist du bereit Armadillomon“ „ja Cody“ „gut digiarmorei des Wissen's Erstrahle“ „Armadillomon digitiert zu Digmon al macht des wissen's Goldsturm“ Ebermon wich den angriffen geschickt aus „mist das klappt nicht was nun ah ich weiß Digmon du musst auf dein Phantom Level digitiren“ „ist gut“ Digmon digitirte zurück zu Armadillomon und digitirte dann zu Gebmon „so jetzt ist es besser und nun Erdenkracher“ Gebmon schmiss mit einen Riesigen spitzen Stein nach Ebermon und durchbohrt es „so hier Izzy dein Wissen“ er nahm s in sich auf und fragte „ist was Passiert“ ach nix Izzy du hast nur geschlafen“ es öffnete sich hinter ihnen Ein Licht Tor durch das sie dann zu den anderen gingen. (Währen dessen Bei mir) „Ohh mein Gott ich habe es satt immer wider eine Sackgasse Guilmon bereit“ „ich weiß zwar nicht für was aber ja“ „ok jetzt machen wir uns einen weg digiarmorei der Wut erstrahle.... So als Sun Greymon Können wir uns einen Weg durch bahnen“ Doch dann hörten wir jemanden rufen „Digiarmorei der Wünsche erstrahle“ und dann stand Plötzlich ca. 100 Meter von uns Coraxmon „hattest du zufällig die gleiche Idee wie ich Coraxmon „die Wände aus dem Weg räumen“ „ok na dann mal los“ wir griffen einen Punkt an und hauten ein loch in die Wand „ohh Hey Leute auch schon da“ wir gingen zu den anderen und setzten uns.